Mink
Mink '''is a smokey dark gray she-wolf with silver spots under her pale green eyes and an elegant jay's feather dangling from her chest. History The West Mink is only mentioned in Yin-Yang's story. she is described as a plain but clever loner whom which Balder fell in love with and ran away with. She is said to only have one litter (no one knew of Lupis at the time). When Rune comes to kill the rest of the royal family, she dies along with her mate and pups, though she was not considered a threat to Rune. Things Best Left Forgotten Mink is seen warning Khaleel not to trust Rune. When Rune begins to talk to her, she comments that she would rip his tongue out if he didn't hold it. She is next seen briefly telling Kahleel not to trust Apollo, because he was allying himself with Rune, but Kahleel refuses to listen. She is next seen snarling at Rune after he murdered Balder and Tia. Rune asks her to be his alpha female, but she refuses saying she left with Balder, because she loved him, not because he had power, and that she would rather be dead with Balder than alive with Rune. Rune calls her a fool before killing her. Mink is seen briefly telling Lupis and Erol to run and never to tell anyone who they were. Lupis wants to know what would happen to Mink, but Mink just says to run. Lupis refuses, but Erol tells him that Mink said now, and that they had to run. Without another word, Lupis and Erol turn and run. Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Mink is first seen in Rune's flashback while Rune's mother, Doran, is teaching a group of pups about the Kingdom wolves. While Doran tells the story, Mink becomes very inquisitive and asks many questions. Doran takes this as a lack of attention and reprimands her while telling the others to leave. Mink runs out and sulks outside. Rune comforts Mink and explains the whole story to Mink. While doing so, he proclaims his father's dream of going to the Kingdom and taking Rune with him (to be his father's second in command). Mink becomes excited at this and wants to come with him to be the princess once Rune becomes the prince. Three years later, Mink and Rune (now fully grown) ambush two Kingdom wolves that have strayed too far from their territory and demand that the Kingdom wolves give Mink and Rune their prey. When they refuse, Rune attacks and kills one of the wolves on the spot while Mink lets the other wolf plea for his life before killing him. After Kea takes the prey away, Mink asks why Kea follows Rune everywhere. Rune says that Kea is his Par'Scherra (servant), and Mink says that she thinks that her following him around is creepy. Rune says that she's just jealous. Then Mink and Rune hear a voice (Balder's) and spot the rabbit that the stranger is carrying. Mink tells Rune to distract Balder while Mink takes the rabbit. Mink gets caught by Balder, who makes a proposition: she can have the rabbit if she states her name. Mink agrees, and Balder greets her politely. Seeing the feather on Mink's chest, Balder asks if she's a Feather-Feral. She says yes, and Balder goes on to say that he's noticed that her wolves are killing many of his. Mink retorts that they shouldn't be coming onto her territory and Balder says that Kingdom wolves are difficult. He says, however, that Kingdom wolves like peace, and he asks Mink if she would like to share a meal with the Kingdom wolves (to get the Feather-Ferals and Kingdom wolves to know each other better). Mink is about to accept when Rune intervenes and tells Balder that he won't allow Mink to accept the offer. He silences Mink when she protests and drives Balder away. Mink is disgusted by Rune's aggressiveness and asks him what he was thinking, saying that Balder offered an opportunity for peace. Rune says that Mink is too trusting and that Balder may have wanted to kill her or take her hostage. Mink growls that she doesn't need Rune to protect her now that she is grown. Rune says that Kingdom wolves can be unpredictable. Mink asks him if he's met one of the Kingdom wolves without attacking them and goes on to say that Balder didn't seem vicious and that maybe Doran and the other wolves were wrong. Rune tries to tell Mink what his father, Terok, told her, but Mink tells him to be quiet about his father, saying that just because he's the Alpha doesn't mean he's always right. She tells him angrily to grow up then leaves. Five months later, Mink is among the five wolves that confront three Kingdom wolves. When Rune tries to attack them, Mink jumps on him and tells Rune to run. After Terok is attacked and killed, Mink apologizes to Rune for what she did. Far from comforting Rune, her sympathy makes Rune angry. Rune growls at her when he finds out that Mink told Balder about the feathers' importance. Mink runs away, saying that she's going to run away with Balder. Mink tells Balder that she is ready to run away with him when Rune shows up and begs her not to stay. Mink tells Rune that she is not his mate, and even if she wanted to be his mate, she couldn't because she was expecting Balder's pups. She ushers Balder away and follows him, feeling hurt and depressed. When Rune and Balder fight, she is seen watching in the background. At the end of the credits, her dead body is seen in Rune's dream and her words can be heard in the background. Trivia * In her first design, she had a brown and white speckled feather on her tail, a gray speckled flank, and gray paws. Family Members '''Mate: Balder : Sons: Erol : Lupis : Unnamed Sons : Deceased Daughters: Tia Aurora : Brothers-in-law: Apollo : Kahleel : Father-in-law: Vadar : Tree Gallery __i_have_a_question____by_freedom5000-d3d0vys.png dick_move__man__dick__move__by_tribble_of_doom-d38llj5.png a_mother__s_last_words_by_freedom5000-d39m96f.png Mink_by_tribble_of_doom.png never_steal_from_a_prince_by_freedom5000-d39fyyl.png U is stupid minky.png Mink is fluffy.png Mink+Rune.png Mink and Rabbit.png|I um... wabbit? Quotes References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wolves Category:Female Wolves Category:Feather Ferals Category:Loners Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Mates Category:Parents Category:Royal Family Members Category:The West Characters Category:Things Best Left Forgotten Characters Category:Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters